The present disclosure relates to an image reading device and an image forming apparatus.
Some image forming apparatus determines a transmission unit on an image format by image format basis in conversion of image information generated by reading an image of a document into an image format. The image forming apparatus divides the image information converted into the image format on a unit by unit basis of the transmission unit basis and transmits the divided image information to a host device.